


True Married Romance

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Fluff [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Arthur reminisces and snuggles his husband.





	True Married Romance

Alfred wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him in the oversized bed that we shared.

“We should get a twin bed,” he murmured into my hair.

“Alfred, we wouldn’t even fit.” I snuggled closer to his chest. Alfred could be funny- actually, mostly dumb- when he was tired.

“I guess, but then you’d have an excuse to be closer to me. In this bed, you like to stay on your side. But what I want is for you to lie close enough to me that I can’t even breathe.” Alfred let out a loud sigh, then started leaving lazy kisses up and down my neck.

“Love, breathing is rather important,” I said with a quiet laugh.

And when I felt his chapped lips on the soft skin of my neck and it was a familiar feeling. It brought back memories of every time that he’d done that before. The times when we were awkward teenagers who were dating under the guise of best friends, and when he slept over he’d sneak into my bed. The times once we became adults, when it was okay for me to sit in his lap and let him kiss my neck. The times- like the one that was happening- after we finally got married and we could just lie in bed with each other for hours.

“You know what they say, babe. Find something you love and die for it. Or something like that, at least. I wanna die of an Arthur overdose. I wanna have so much of you that my body can’t even handle it.” I felt Alfred’s grip tighten on my hips and I gently headbutted him.

“Don’t get too excited, lover boy. I have work tomorrow.”

“I’m not! I just,” he paused to rest his head on my shoulder and give my cheek a few kisses, “wanna be close to you.”

“I’m right next to you, idiot.”

“If my arms aren’t even fully wrapped around you, you’re not close enough,” Alfred insisted.

I sighed. “Alfred, I would just like to read in peace.”

“Okay, wow. You’re reading romance novels when you have a real man who’s in love with you lying in bed with you,” Alfred complained.

“Correct,” I replied, pushing my pesky reading glasses farther up my nose.

“You’re so boring! You don’t even read about adventures!”

“Love, I’m married to you. Every day is an adventure. However, in romance novels, I get to read about people buying their partner flowers and taking them out on romantic dates.” I started to focus more of my attention on my book.

“Those romance novels are all bogus. And besides, I gave you flowers and took you out at the beginning of our relationship.” Alfred whined, hoping I’d give him some sympathy.

“Then there’s no reason you shouldn’t be able to do it now. Tomorrow night, you’re taking me out for a romantic dinner and a walk in the park.” I turned my head to the left to stick my tongue out at him.

“But-”

“No ifs, ands, or buts. You’re going to do it.”

“Fine. I will. You prefer McDonald’s or Arby’s?”

“Oh my god, Alfred.”


End file.
